The Devastation of Danny
by TheDevilsWhore
Summary: Set during the episode The Caretaker in a universe where the Doctor and Clara have a more intimate relationship. Using the invisibility watch Clara plans to show Danny that she is the same person with him as she is with the Doctor however the Doctor has other ideas. Smut. Violence. Would love constructive criticism.


CLARA

"Okay, I think we've just about got enough time before parents evening," Clara whispered nervously as she handed Danny the Doctor's watch.

"An invisibility watch?" He said skeptically as he fastened it about his wrist.

"Press the button on the side and you're invisible, you'll see me and the Doctor." Clara said then paused a moment before the lie, "The other me, the exactly _same_ other me. Okay?" And she pushed open the door into the caretakers shed hoping her plan would work.

Opening the door to the TARDIS she found the Doctor sitting at a previously non existent desk. His back was to her, shoulders hunched slightly beneath his brown jacket as he fiddled with something unseen in his hands. She held the door open just long enough for Danny to slip through before pushing it shut loudly.

"Afternoon," The doctor stated not turning to look at her, "Thanks for keeping out of my way." He placed something down on the desk then added darkly, "You haven't brought Dave I hope."

"His names Danny, and no I haven't." She fibbed while simultaneously praying to any deity that might be listening that the Doctor had not been lying about being able to sense the invisibility watch and above that hoping that he would understand her plan and willingly play along.

"I uh, I've explained it all to him, he gets, it he took it really well." She told Doctor slowly waiting for him to give some sign of understanding and compliance.

"Pass me that wire." Was his only response.

She did so then asked, referring to the machine that he was studiously studying, "So when the blitzer comes back are you going to catch him with _this_?"

"It's a long, fiddly job Clara," he sighed showing no indication of realisation, "It's gonna take me at least twenty-four hours, even longer if people keep talking to me so do, keep going."

A pause.

"So it comes back thursday night, you're sure about that, because you said the cronadime was unstable."

"Did you finally scare off PE, is that why you're bothering me?"

"He's a maths teacher." Clara said feeling infinitely hopeless.

"A shame," the Doctor replied, "I like maths."

"Not a soldier."

Suddenly the Doctor's shoulders stiffened, his head turned slightly his left ear lifting just a fraction. Clara allowed herself a tiny exhale of relief as she saw the Doctor finally realizing her game.

TWELVE

"Interesting." The Doctor whispered.

"What is?" She asked falsely and the doctor could feel the palpable elation rippling from her being.

Clara had been right about one thing, as soon as he had sensed Danny lingering behind her he had deduced her scheme. Unfortunately for her however, he would not be the willing accomplice she'd so hoped for. _Oh Clara_ he thought to himself gleefully, _what an awful awful mistake._

Dramatically the Doctor stood up slamming against the desk the portion of the machine he'd been working on, "I'm bored." He declared and marched over to the TARDIS console. "Let's go somewhere fun, what do you say?" A dangerous sparkle graced his somber expression as he looked towards Clara.

Her own look was one of panic, her endless eyes screaming betrayal. For a moment it had a halting effect on him, perhaps this was pushing too far, perhaps he was about to do something that even Clara's ambiguous morality would find too repugnant to allow. But the perversion had been planted like a seed within his mind and was growing as a weed would, rapidly and without opposition.

"Do you want to see the thames frozen over? Or the frost fairs?"

"But we can't, the skovox thing." Clara protested forcefully.

"It's a time machine, we can get back straight away like we always do, just make sure you don't get yourself a tan or anything, or lose a limb."

"I don't think we should, not this time."

He looked down at her hungrily, "You've never said no before, not even in the middle of dinner, remember when you had to eat two meals in a row."

He saw the blush leap like fire to Clara's darling face as she realized he wasn't talking about food. The memory of the occasion, of stealing Clara, half naked and just as mad with lust right from beneath Danny's groping paws to have for his own desperate delight sent blood rushing to his already hardening cock.

He approached her like a ravening beast, slowly, quietly, radiating deadly power. She backed from him at the same creeping pace her head shaking slightly in disbelief, her eyes pleading with him _Not now, any time but now._ Until with a start and a gasp she bumped against the console. He closed in on her, his hand curling slowly, deliberately, about a lever by her side letting his arm brush intimately across her hip while synchronously blocking her retreat. He looked again into her eyes and grinned.

CLARA

Clara tried to halt the Doctor's advance shoving at him with a warning look, but even as she did she could feel the abominable shudder of passion flowing down her own spine, and the pleasurable discomfort of arousal palpitating at the forefront of her pelvis.

"No." She pleaded quietly, "Please no."

But the Doctor paid her no heed grasping her about the waist with his lithe fingers and lifting her up to sit her on the console. Clara could feel Danny standing a little ways off, could feel his shock. She grabbed onto to the image of him and held it in her throbbing mind, willing it to sober her from the sudden rush of dopamine bathing her tender nerves. For a moment she fought earnestly to disengage herself from the Doctor's internal hold, but it was like trying to pull ones arm out of a wolf's mouth, the harder you tugged the deeper the teeth sank and the more ensnared you became.

The Doctor's hand wrapped excruciatingly about her ear tugging back and down, forcing her to face him, to look into his owlish eyes and accept her own terrible desire to extinguish another of her inhibitous morals.

In one abrupt movement she gave in to that desire, leaning forward just the fraction of a breath to meet the Doctor's gasping lips in a clash of erotic pleasure.

His hand moved from her ear to her hair pulling with no less vigor and his tongue twined with her own leading her into a violent breathless dance. One of Clara's hands slid beneath his brown coat, her fingers working up under his speckled sweater until they reached the hot hard incurvation of his spine. The other, moving in front to his belt, dipped beneath the fabric of his trousers and pants and followed the soft silver hair as it brushed her trembling knuckles down towards his cock.

She didn't get far however before the Doctor's own gracile hand caught her by the wrist and pulled away her back. For a moment, a look of mild amusement playing at his features as the Doctor stroked the eager hand, then closing his own around it until all but the pointer and middle fingers were held into a fist he turned it back on her. He pushed their connected hands up along her burning thigh until they were sliding against the ardent flesh of her inflamed centre and she could feel her own wetness dampening the fabric of her tights. She hissed into the Doctor's mouth as he used her fingers to press against her clit, the fabric was slightly grating against the sensitive skin but the heat and pressure made it pleasurable nonetheless.

He let her go then and her digits dashed back to his trousers. She fumbled distractedly for a moment with his belt buckle as he drew light patterns against her searing nub leaving her senses frayed and dumb. Finally she managed to unfasten his belt, button and the zip of his trousers and let them clatter like chains to the floor followed by his tented pants. Without removing his touch from her the Doctor slid off his shoes and stepped from the rumpled mass of laundry about his feet. Only then did he take his hand from Clara to quickly shed his coat and sweater.

For a moment, feeling her audience's petrified loathing Clara blushed, again the Doctor was pushing her further from her comfort zone with another clear challenge towards Danny and she was reminded again of a wolf growling it's dominance at some lesser pup as the Doctor bared himself shamelessly to portray to poor Danny the superiority of his lithely muscled body next to the other man's ungainly bulk and most importantly wildly inferior cock. After the first wave of shock had passed Clara couldn't help but to give a slight internal giggle as her hand rolled down the Doctor's taught stomach, it was so unlike him to flaunt himself as he did now.

The giggle was quickly halted however as the Doctor reached back up her skirt and with a quick and practiced movement tore through the gossamer fabric of her tights to unveil her fervent centre. Synchronously his second hand had slipped over her back to her bum fingering down along exquisite hipbones. He hitched her forward slightly bringing her to press against his hardened length for a moment and leaning forward whispered in reference to Danny:

"Let's break him, shall we?"

Then with a sharp thrust of his narrow hips pushed deep inside her. She bit back a gasping cry against the Doctor's tendinous shoulder, her nails bracing against his scalp and her right leg hooking thoughtlessly about his left. It hurt, like being set on fire, yet at the same time the aching burn enkindled her most sensitive spots reworking the pain as pleasure and for a moment she was so caught up in it she almost forgot where she was.

Then suddenly it all disappeared, the warmth, the pain, the pleasure, ripped cruelly from her desperate limbs. Clara's eyes shot open to see the Doctor being pulled back, the now visible Danny's meaty arms plied beneath the armpits. He tried to struggle but Danny's hands roughly forced down his head against his naked chest making him emobile as he was dragged away from Clara.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed and lept from the console to run to her distressed lovers aid.

She didn't make it more than a step however before Danny, dropping the Doctor in a heap on the ground turned his eyes to her.

She halted stunned by what she saw. His face was a terrible state, lips pulled back menacingly from glistening teeth, nostrils flaring with little snorts, his eyes, usually languorous and kind smoldered now with unbound rage. Clara tried to duck out of his way as he came at her but it was a clumsy attempt and Danny grabbed her easily by the collar of her shirt in one of his loaf-like hands.

Scruffed like errant kitten Clara was dragged fighting back to the matrix where she was dropped and cornered back to the spot she'd been sitting only a moment before wrapped about her glorious Doctor.

Danny shoved his face into hers forcing her to become unbalanced against the controls. His eyes popping from their engorged sockets, his jaw jutting, he appeared moments away from combustion. Looking at that ragged face Clara felt true fear rip through her for the first that day, fear that was solidified by the heavy hand which Danny slapped across her cheek. The pain made her yelp but the hand was brought quickly back to clamp over her quivering lips.

"You. Fucking. Bitch." Danny breathed through wide white nostrils and the hand not crushing Clara's agonized mouth gripped her thigh and squeezed until the curvating veins burst and she could feel the blood welling and swelling beneath her frangible skin.

"How could you?!" he screamed suddenly causing her to flinch, "How fucking could you?!" His hand left her mouth a moment to come stinging back across her face.

Then he snarled releasing his last hand on her and lapsing backwards, reaching his arms up and back to yank frantically at his short hair.

Clara took a cautious step forward, "Danny?" she said her voice hardly more than a whisper.

The daemon Danny's eyes shot back up to fix her in their terrible sight and it was a struggle not to cower back against the matrix.

Then suddenly he stumbled. Clara's breath stuck in her chest as the Doctor, appearing as if from nowhere caught Danny's bull-like neck his firm fist. He barely had time to struggle before the Doctor brought his second hand up to the man's forehead where he gently placed the pad of his pointer finger.

Before her Clara saw Danny's eyes roll back into his skull and he collapsed at the Doctor's feet. For a moment the Doctor stood unmoving over the sleeping man, a myth-like figure bathed in the holy glow of the blue TARDIS lights. Then he was upon her wrapping her little body within his own nude form his lips pressing warmth into the top of her chestnut tresses.

"I'm sorry," He whispered thickly into her soft crown, "I - I didn't know that that would…"

Clara freed herself just enough to look up into the Doctor's face and saw for once a look of true regret in its lined features. Nuzzling her head back against his chest she sighed half in exasperation and half in relief but otherwise did not respond.


End file.
